


get up again [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: leave it all on the ice [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Hockey, I'm so sorry, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Slice of Life, Social Media, Sound Effects, Yurio is a third wheel, also Russian feels, no hockey experience needed author has more than enough, terrible russian pronounciation, we've entered magnificent sap territory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: When Yuuri was drafted by the Detroit Red Wings, it was a dream come true. Years of practice, of hard work, of talking to scouts and agents, of posting his own highlights on Youtube — it all paid off. Sure, he went in the seventh round, surrounded by players who were probably never going to make the show, but Pavel Datsyuk went in the sixth and look at his career. Yuuri was going to make it. He moved all the way across the world for this, competed internationally for this, bled and cried for this. He was going to make it to the NHL.Yuuri didn't make it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [get up again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589496) by [snowdarkred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdarkred/pseuds/snowdarkred). 



> **Length (total)** : 1:41:20  
>  **Cover** : [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong)  
>  **Music** : _History Maker_ by Dean Fujioka  
>  **Audiofic Archive link** : [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/get-up-again)  
>  **Series Podbook Audiofic Archive link** : [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/leave-it-all-on-ice-podbook)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Series Podbook | 3:02:36 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Yuri%20on%20Ice/leave%20it%20all%20on%20the%20ice.m4b) (87.1 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 21:13 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Get%20Up%20Again%20Chapter%201.mp3) (29.5 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 18:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Get%20Up%20Again%20Chapter%202.mp3) (26.0 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 34:57 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Get%20Up%20Again%20Chapter%203.mp3) (48.4 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 17:51 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Get%20Up%20Again%20Chapter%204.mp3) (24.9 MB) |   
Extras (Author's Notes, Reader's Notes, & Bloopers) | 8:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Get%20Up%20Again%20Extras.mp3) (6.9 MB) | 


End file.
